


I Too Have Seen The City White

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [24]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: A poem for Aragorn's musings on Minas Tirith after his conversation with Boromir in Lothlórien.
Series: The Scribe's Poesy [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182590
Kudos: 2





	I Too Have Seen The City White

You hunger for your home this day?  
I too have seen the City White,  
I too have heard the sentries say  
A greeting fair on mornings bright  
Within the alabaster halls,  
Amid the watch of carven kings,  
And in the streets where sunshine falls,  
Where children’s laughter ever rings.

Fair Minas Tirith’s seven tiers:  
A bulwark ‘gainst the darkest wave  
Where warriors dwell these many years  
Their land to guard, their people save,  
So they may live content and sure  
Despite the teeth of Mordor’s walls.  
This is your country’s fair allure:  
Your people live, though darkness falls.

To ride the strands of Pelennor  
‘Mid flow’ring fields to Anduin,  
To sail Dol Amroth’s ships to war,  
Or battle councils from within;  
The rangers of Ithilien  
I to have helped keep up the fight,  
And with the city’s armored men  
Long watch have kept throughout the night.

How long till I that city see,  
The Tow’r of Guard as final home?  
How long till Gondor welcomes me,  
The King returned, in glory come?  
Alas! These darkest days now fall  
And I must choose another way  
To save the light; thus Gondor’s call  
Shall wait till night has passed to day.


End file.
